


Sr. D.O.

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fanart, Fem!Kai, Old School, Pachuco style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin live la vida loca together.By:NiNu[Self-prompt for top!soo fest round 2]





	Sr. D.O.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mod for letting me add this small work at last minute!!! >< I hope you people like it!! This draw is one of my biggest dream come true.


End file.
